Dark Crimson Night
by Hikari-neko
Summary: The hikaris are gone, dead. It's been fifty years since thier murders by the hands of a dark being none have acctually seen. And in all this, Seto Kaiba has found something that can change thier fates forever. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Dark Crimson Night: Prologue

Author's note:  I know… still not done with Of Love and War… but this little plot bunny kinda attacked me… hard… pointy teeth and all.  *twitches*  Thus, here is probably my darkest plot yet, enjoy. ^_~

Warnings: Yaoi, of course (what do you expect. ^_^), cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Not going to tell yet. ^_~, though you can probably guess.

Disclaimer: If  I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I can guarantee you that it wouldn't be how it is now… no, *evil smirk*  It would be a LOT darker. *cackles*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness…

Death…

Blood…

Dripping…

A scream…

Horse, choking…

Calls of pain…

Shouting…

Laughing…

Dark…

Pain…

Growing… growing…

~*~

Calloused hands manipulate a needle into a thing glass tube filled with bluish liquid.  The flickering lights of the make shift lab.  A figure enters the room, closing the thin wooden door behind him.

"Seto?"  A nod from the darkened corner.  "He found them.  There wasn't anything we could do."

"Then we have work to do."

~*~

Pale lips gasp for breath.  Blood runs through once silver hair.  A scream, as burning pain races through tortured veins.  Shaking, shouting, panicked calling from the depths of a agonized mind.  *Yami… I'm sorry.*  A single gasping breath.  Silence.

~*~

Struggling, mad desperate fighting against flesh tearing bonds.  Twin screams.  Panicked, child-like eyes.  A sundered soul ripped in two.  Coughing, gagging… blood choking.  Spinning.  Dark, beautiful dark bliss.  Dying… dying… a final desperate scream.  Stillness.

~*~

Innocent eyes… fear.  Calling, screaming, panicked begging.  Tears, pain, scarlet blood.  Give in… give up…  "Never!"  One blow, a shout… Falling.  One frantic call…  Calm.  

~*~

Ten years… Twenty… time passes.  Sapphire eyes watch from the shadows.  Waiting… waiting.  Ancient glowing script.  Words of power melded in flesh.  Hatred… vengeance… loathing…

"Have you found a way in?"

"Maybe."

~*~

Crimson eyes blinked open, gazing into the dark surroundings.  A small movement to the side caught his eyes.

"You're awake?" a familiar voice asked.  The crimson-eyed spirit sat up carefully, unsure of his surroundings.

"Kaiba?" he asked, wariness in his voice.  The second figure nodded.  "Where am I?"

"You're in my lab… or what's left of it," the sapphire-eyed figure answered.  The spirit nodded, eyes searching the darkness.  Finally they turned back to his companion.

"Where is Yugi?"  A calm, saddened voice answered him.

"Yugi has been dead for fifty years."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  So are you ready to kill me yet?  That's the prologue for this crazy fic. ^_^   Yes, it was supposed to confuse you all.  Hope you enjoyed. ^_~

-Cat


	2. Resurrection

Dark Crimson Night: Resurrection 

Author's note:  And now this crazy fic really begins.  Hope you enjoy. ^_^

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Not going to tell yet. ^_~, though you can probably guess.

Disclaimer: No ownies. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Yugi has been dead for fifty years."_

"What?!"  That was all Yami could say in answer.  The dark spirit leapt to his feet, or more tried too as he stumbled only to be caught by the tall former CEO.  The crimson-eyed being collapsed back into the tattered cot beneath him, his eyes wide with shock and pain.  He had known… there was no way he couldn't have… but still… he had had the tiniest glimmer of hope that maybe…  Confused crimson eyes met sapphire, questioning silently.  "But you… how are you… how are we…"

"There's a lot to explain," Seto Kaiba answered the spirit.  "A lot to explain and little time to tell it."

"No kidding."  Yami looked up at the new voice, surprise registering on his face.  Leaning against the doorway, Jou gave him a wry smile, brushing his now shoulder-length hair out of his somewhat sobered amber eyes.  "Welcome back Yami."

"What's going on?" the spirit asked, wonderment casting a glow in his eyes.  "Fifty years… you should be older… if not dead."

"Apparently not," Seto interrupted, bringing the puzzled spirit back to the issue at hand.  "It seems that the Sennen items have more of an effect on mortals than you realized."

"Effect?" Yami asked, confused.  "The items should have no effect on mortals outside of their designated powers."  Seto shook his head, glancing over at the blonde near the door.  Jou shrugged in response.

"We don't know why exactly.  Seto thinks it's because we both have had prolonged contact to shadow magic through the items."  Yami couldn't help but wonder when Jou started calling Kaiba 'Seto'.  "It's not just us either.  Anzu, Honda, Otogi… even my little sister's still around," Jou answered.  Yami frowned, his eyes moving from Jou to Kaiba and back.  Though neither appeared to have aged much since he last saw them, both held a wary, tired expression in their eyes, proof that they had seen more to life than their appearance would tell.  

Kaiba inparticular looked asleep on his feet.  Dark bags lined his normally wary sapphire eyes and his shoulders drooped uncharacteristically.  The dark spirit sighed heavily, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"There is one thing I would like to know," he murmured sullenly.  "If Yugi is dead, then how am I here?"  Seto met his eyes, his expression serious.

"I managed to create partial clones of Yugi, Ryou and Malik with the technology left around here.  We needed bodies you three could inhabit until…"

"Until what?" Yami asked warily.  Jou frowned, giving Yami a hard look.

"We told you that some of us are still alive, and still pretty young looking because of the items," he spoke grimly, unusual considering his nature.  "Isis somehow regained some of her seeing abilities.  She had a vision almost 16 years ago.  It she was right, Yugi may have been reborn."  Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Yugi… reborn?  Where?  When?" his voice was desperate, panicked almost.

"We don't know for sure," Kaiba answered.  "I created these bodies from the DNA of their past incarnations and a set of ancient Egyptian spells so that you three could help us."

"Three?"  Yami looked dumbfounded.  "Don't tell me you…" The spirit spun, eye twitching at what he saw.  Two cots lay next to his own, each holding a sleeping figure.  Yami stood slowly, wincing t the pain in his head as he stiffly stepped towards the cots and stopped before the first.

"How did you know?" he asked, brushing a spiky lock of hair from the face of Malik's former dark personality.

"That the bastard managed to complete the tearing of Malik's soul and imprisoned his darker self?  I didn't," Seto answered.  "Isis told us."

"We'll have to be careful with him," Yami murmured, watching the newly created yami with sad eyes.  "Even discounting his mental state, he's never been separated this completely from his hikari."  Seto nodded as Yami turned to the third cot.

A scowl darkened the spirit's face.  Crimson eyes narrowed in anger and disgust.  He reached down, a hand wrapping around the golden ring the figure wore.  The pale being's hand shot out, gripping Yami's wrist painfully tight.  The spirit found his eyes caught in the harsh, crimson-brown eyes of the Sennen Ring's spirit.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" the former tomb-robber hissed.  Yami glared back, releasing the Sennen Ring and shaking his hand free.

"Would it matter?  At least I'd be free of you," he snapped back, annoyed by the pale yami's arrogant smirk.

"Only for so long," Bakura answered.  The pale yami's sharp eyes darted about, taking in every tiny detail of his surroundings.  "Where are we?"  His voice was more demanding than inquisitive.  Jou grinned, unafraid of the silver-haired spirit and quickly explained the situation.  Bakura nodded to the blonde, then to Kaiba after carefully digesting the information.

"So these bodies are only temporary until we find our hikari's new incarnations," the thief murmured.  Seto nodded and was about to speak, but Yami interjected.

"Not that you would care," the puzzle spirit jibed, glaring at the tomb-robber.  Bakura shot the former pharaoh a sharp look.

"Meaning?" he asked slowly.

"What do you care what happens to your hikari's new incarnation?  After what you did to him I wouldn't be surprised if you enjoyed watching him die!"  What happened next was so fast that Seto and Jou could barely see it happen.  In a split second, Bakura spun, gripping the former pharaoh around the neck and shoving him against the wall.

"Say that again," Bakura's face was twisted into a deadly, gleaming mask of complete malice.  Yami glared back, crimson eyes shinning in equal anger.

"We all know what you did to Ryou, bastard."  Bakura's eye twitched in response.

"And what exactly is that?" the thief asked, voice deathly calm.   

"Yami…" Jou could tell this was only going to get worse.

"You tell me where those wounds came from!" Yami growled.  He gagged slightly as Bakura's fingers dug into the throat of his new body.

"Is that what you think?" Bakura asked, the anger in his voice barely controlled.  "You think I enjoyed watching my hikari die?  Do you think I enjoyed feeling every ounce of his pain, knowing I could do nothing?!"  The pale spirit's voice was trembling with anger and the pain of remembrance.  "Arrogant pharaoh do you thin k I could do to my own hikari what your own guards did to me!?"  Bakura dropped the other spirit, spinning and throwing the cot he had been laying on against the wall.  Seto grimaced as various vials of liquid shattered and fell to the floor.  "You know nothing pharaoh!"  Bakura's voice was strained.  "Nothing…"  The voice calmed, growing desperate.  Yami couldn't help but breath a sigh of pity for the distraught tomb-robber.  Maybe he had been wrong… but still.  What were they to think?

"You never laid a hand on him?"  Yami asked.  Bakura shot the pharaoh a sharp glare.  His dark eyes flickered, betraying a scaring pain that Yami was surprised to recognize as… guilt?

"I never harmed him myself, no.  Not myself except for the one time I cut his arm while I was in control," the thief responded quietly.  He let out a sight.  "I never raised a hand to him… but I never stopped anyone else from doing it.  I never touched him, but that doesn't mean I didn't hurt him."  Yami blinked, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean?" he asked.  He was curious now.  No one had really ever known what Bakura's relationship to his hikari was.  They had only suspected…

"There are worse torments in this world then those caused by a hand," the thief replied cryptically.  He glanced up at Kaiba, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"If he really has been reborn.  This time… this time I won't let him go.  Ever."  Seto nodded to the former thief, understanding his thoughts.

"If Isis' prediction was correct, then all we need to do is find them."  Bakura nodded, turning to where Malik's deranged yami slept.  

"I can't believe he actually did it.  And only to add to the Sennen Rod's power," the thief muttered.  Jou raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.  Bakura smirked at the blonde, sitting down beside the tanned yami.

"Malik and his yami were never truly separate beings.  While Ryou and I, and the pharaoh and his midget hikari were completely separate entities…" Yami snorted at the insult.  "… these two were completely bound to each other.  That bastard actually ripped Malik's soul in half for his damn twisted game."  Bakura snarled at the thought.  Despite their disputes, he and Malik had understood each other well, to the point where the tomb-robber may have even considered the Egyptian a friend.  

"He'll be trouble when he wakes," Yami noted.  Bakura nodded in agreement, a shock if Jou ever saw one.  It seemed even the pharaoh and the tomb-robber, despite their differences, could agree on something.

"His mind is already fragile, since it was created solely from dark emotions.  We're going to have to find Malik as quickly as possible," the thief murmured.

"Hopefully they can learn to accept each other."  Bakura nodded.

"Hopefully."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hissing darkness.  Dark curling shadows.  Glowing eyes… crimson… scarlet… color of dripping blood.  A deranged chuckle, and arrogant cackle.  Dark, deep shadow.  A figure, open doors, glinting mahogany eyes.

"My Lord.  The items…"  Hissing… Quiet… snakelike sounds.

"Are with the priest?"  A statement, deception.  A twitch of fear in dark eyes.  A laugh.  Cringing.  Voices.  Mingling, changing, full of corrupt anger.  "The time has come."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well, I hope that cleared up some of this insane fic for you.  A lot has happened, and the first few chapters may be kinda info dumpy.  Hope you like. ^_^

Bakura:  Now who is the damn psycho who killed my hikari?!  *evil glare*

*smirk* You'll just have to wait and see.

Seto: *coughs*

Bakura:  *eye twitch*  What do you know that I don't?

Seto: *smirks*  Oh nothing… 

*sighs*  Well, please review.  And beware, there is more incoherent babble to come. ^_~  

-Cat


	3. Deadly Dilemma

Dark Crimson Night: Deadly Dilemma 

Author's note:  And here we have chapter two.  Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Not going to tell yet. ^_~

Disclaimer: *shakes head* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark tanned fingers grasped a pale limb, pulling a slight silvery figure along the darkened street.  Feet pattered along the stones, running as swiftly as they could.  Lavender eyes darted about frantically, searching for a place to hide.  A dark alley.  The boy pulled his companion inside and crouched, pressing against the wall.  Frantic chocolate eyes gazed up at him in worry and half-suppressed fear.  Twin heartbeats struggled desperately against fragile ribs.  Shadows darted by their hiding place on blackened wings.  Once they had passed, the silver-haired boy breathed a sharp sigh of relief.  

"Ryou?" the tanned figure asked quietly.  The boy flinched when tanned hands removed his own pale one from its place at his side.  Dark crimson blood stained the ivory palms.  Ryou shuddered, gritting his teeth as the other boy inspected the bleeding wound at his side.

"I'm alright Malik," he answered, gasping.  Malik gave the boy a skeptical look.  He rolled his eyes and stripped off his tattered shirt, ripping a piece away.  Ryou hissed lightly as the blonde used the tattered, dirty cloth to bind his wound, biting back a yelp when the fabric met flesh.  "Really, I'm alright," he murmured weakly.

"The wound wasn't too deep.  We got lucky this time," Malik answered absently.  Ryou nodded in agreement, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  Under his sensitive palms, he could feel the blackened scars that decorated the tan boy's back twitch and shift with the movement of the skin.  Malik flinched lightly at the touch, reminding himself that Ryou was far from a threat.  Still, the darkened scars he had borne since birth always gave him a sense of unease, unease that forced him to cover them whenever possible.  Only Ryou knew of their existence, as the pale boy was the only one he trusted.

Malik brushed Ryou's arm lightly, noting the light shiver of the boys skin when his hand touched the thin scar on Ryou's upper arm.  Like him, Ryou too bore an inexplicable mark on his skin, something that had been there as long as the pale boy could remember.  Neither knew the meaning of their markings, only that they attracted more trouble than they were worth, and for that, they had to stick together.  Ryou nudged him, noticing that Malik had become lost in thought.  The tanned boy smiled lightly at him, glancing out of the alley.

"We should move," he murmured.  Ryou nodded, allowing the taller boy to pull him to his feet.  His limbs were shaking lightly now that the threat had passed.  Malik's eyes narrowed in concern.  "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.  Ryou nodded, drawing a shallow breath.  Shadows were beginning to creep into his vision and he shook his head to clear it.  

"I'll be fine."  Malik nodded, knowing better than to argue with the shockingly stubborn boy.  Glancing once more out at the street, he nodded back to Ryou and stepped into the road without a word.  The two moved quickly, glancing back often to make sure they weren't being followed.  Malik's ears pricked up when he heard a shallow gasp from behind him.  They were just turning into a second abandoned alley when he heard a dull thump and spun.

"Ryou!"  The pale boy had collapsed in the crumbling road, shaking slightly and obviously unconscious.  His already pale lips were tinged slightly blue with cold.  Cursing, the tanned boy knelt to check his friends pulse and found it erratic.  Thinking quickly, he checked the boy's wound and was horrified by what he found.  Silvery veins were snaking up from the wound, poison from the claws of one of the Dark One's wraith servants.  

He had been foolish to think Ryou had been marked by a blade.  Wraiths didn't carry blades, only their own tainted claws and teeth.  Wraith poison was deadly to humans, and while an antidote did exist, it was nearly impossible to find.   

"Damn it Ryou," Malik muttered, lifting the boy onto his back.  "You could have told me."  With that he took off, heading for the one place they might be safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sharp pain shot through Bakura's chest, causing his dark eyes to flicker slightly.  He grimaced, breathing lightly until the feeling had passed.  

"Bakura?" Jou's light voice piped up in concern.  The blonde was far more observant now then he had been in the past, Bakura noted with some dismay.

"It's nothing," the thief muttered darkly.  Jou nodded, somewhat skeptical, and turned as the door opened and Yami entered the small dark apartment room.  From what Seto and Jou had told them, this was where they had lived since the beginning of the 'Dark One's' reign.  

It was a small apartment, with room for about four, with an extensive underground maze where their main base was held.  Outside of the rundown apartment building lay the lower city, known too many just as the Pit.  It was really nothing more than a dingy roadway lined with strange shops for those who managed to find enough items to sell to the desperate public.

Neither Yami nor Bakura had bothered trying to go out as of yet.  It was still risky considering their situation and they couldn't draw attention to this place.  Yami sighed, watching Bakura carefully.  The thief was acting unusually reserved, very different from how he had acted in the past.  He seemed almost… depressed?  The crimson-eyed yami cleared his throat to get the thief's attention.

"I think Ishtal's waking up," he murmured.  The tomb-robber nodded absently, standing and brushing off his pants before turning towards Yami, silently telling him to lead the way.  Yami glanced at Jou and smiled wryly.  "Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't completely destroy Seto's lab."  Jou would have found the comment funny if it hadn't been so realistic.  They had no idea how the youngest yami was going to react.  Without a word, Yami turned, leading the enigmatic tomb robber down to where their companion waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik ducked inside of the run down building he and Ryou lived in, skirting past fallen pieces of rubble and making his way to the back of the old warehouse.  A tattered curtain, or what was left of one, near the back revealed a crumbling tunnel once opened.  Malik carefully set Ryou down, lifting him again into his arms so he wouldn't hit the boy against the stone.  

Moving to the end of the tunnel, he reached a nest-like bundle of old fabric that had been laid out.  In a small alcove, a tiny oil lamp burned dimly, almost flickering out, as its fuel was low.  Malik set Ryou down among the blankets, checking his wound once more before covering the shaking form with extra fabric.  The silvery-black veins flowing upward from his wound were growing steadily.  Malik sighed, pressing his palm to Ryou's forehead. It was burning with fever.

"Ryou…"  he murmured, worried for his trembling friend.  He stood, wrapping one of the bits of fabric around his shoulders and head like a small cloak to hide his features.  "I'll find some way to help you.  Don't die one me."  With that, he dashed out of their small sanctuary, praying that somewhere, somehow, he could find what he needed to save the pale boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both yamis were quite surprised by what they found when they entered Seto's lab.  On the still occupied cot, their youngest companions sat, knees pulled to his chest and rocking slightly.  A sound of light whimpering filled the room, completely uncharacteristic of the usually violent, out of control being.  Bakura was the first to approach Ishtal, casting hesitation to the wind as he sat down, wrapping an arm around the tanned yami. Ishtal jumped, glancing frantically around until his eyes came to rest on the thief.

"Cold…" he shuddered, his lithe body shuddering.   "Hikari… Hikari wa doko desu ka?"[1]  His voice was light and desperate.  Dark lavender eyes rested on Bakura, a flicker of recognition registering.  "Bakura?"  The thief nodded calmly, slowly running a hand over the yami's back in circles to calm him.

"We'll find him Ishtal," he murmured.  Looking on Yami couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.  Bakura was acting far to calm, and Ishtal… the crimson-eyed spirit couldn't remember *ever* seeing him even remotely distraught, let alone this upset.

"Bakura?" he asked calmly.  Ishtal jumped at the voice, his eyes widening when he noticed Yami.  He shivered, curling into a tighter ball and whimpering.  Bakura shot the former pharaoh a scathing look.

"You said yourself that this would happen," he snapped.  Ishtal flinched at the harsh voice.

"Bakura…" he murmured.  The pale yami sighed, turning back to his distressed companion.  "It's so cold.  Where is he… can't feel him… hikari…"  Bakura flinched, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Ishtal… he's…"

"NO!"  The tanned yami clutched his head, shaking more violently then ever.  "No… hikari… don't leave me alone… don't…"  Ishtal slumped back on his cot, caught by Bakura as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"We have to find them Bakura," Yami murmured, watching silently.  

"You think I don't know that?" the thief snapped.  "You and I can handle this for a time.  Ishtal has never been completely separated from Malik… we can't expect him to be able to handle it.  Look what it did to us."  Bakura stopped, taking in a sharp breath.  "You ended up with not a memory left, and I…"  he couldn't finish the sentence, though Yami could guess what he meant.  Bakura too had forgotten, forgotten his past and his motives for his quest.  He had become uncontrollably harsh, hating everything living for his curse, even his own other half.  Bakura stood, brushing back Ishtal's spiky bangs and drawing a blanket over his tall form.  

"I'm going upstairs.  Look after him," he muttered and left the room as swiftly as they had entered.  Yami sighed, glancing at the door before turning back to the tanned spirit who had once nearly destroyed him.  Even Bakura, to his knowledge, hadn't come so close.  But despite that, the former pharaoh couldn't help but pity the taller yami.  Ishtal had been created by Malik's pain, anger and fear, he didn't understand, nor had he ever felt other emotions… until now.  Now, not only was his only source of stability gone, now the things he was feeling were driving him insane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik dashed swiftly through the deserted streets, making his way quickly towards the entrance to the lower city.  If there was any hope of him finding the antidote to the wraith's poison, it would be there.  There in the lower city, where a single street lined with strange shops lay for those with the ability to pay.  If he was lucky, he might just be able to steal one of the vials.  Dark pillars ahead loomed over him as he dashed through the seeming portal.  This was the entrance to the darkened underworld, what had once, according to stories, been a bustling train station.  

Below, stretching out before him, Malik found the infamous street known as the Pit.  Here, if anywhere, would be the place to find his cure.  He dashed along the street, carefully avoiding various passers by while holding the tattered fabric that served as a cloak around his body.  It wouldn't help for anyone to see him.  He had been attacked before in the lower city just for his unusual looks.  

Shuddering at the memory, Malik glanced around him, searching for any likely stalls.  A small, shabby shop near the end of the row looked like it might be promising.  Oddly colored glass bottles lined the dusty shelves, glittering in the dim light as if they were beckoning him.  Seeing no one near by, the tanned boy darted inside, keeping a careful look out for the store's owner.  

Surprised at finding no one inside but ignoring that fact, he began to search the shelves with desperate speed, searching for the antidote.  A tiny green vial with a silvery label caught his eye.  Malik reached up, fingers brushing the bottle just as another hand tugged at his wrist and dragged him away from the shelf.  Angry sapphire eyes glared back at him, holding him off balance by his arm while he struggled vainly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a harsh and strangely familiar voice hissed.  

"Let me go!" Malik yelped, tugging at his captured arm.  The taller figure growled, reaching up and pulling his makeshift cloak away from his face.  Harsh sapphire eyes widened.  There was a gasp, and the hand around Malik's wrist tightened slightly in surprise.  

"Impossible…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  Ack, what's going to happen to Ryou?  Is Ishtal going to retain even the slightest bit of sanity?  What traumatized Bakura into acting so weird?

Yami: You could just tell us…

*smirks*  What fun would that be?  See ya around for the next chapter. ^_^  Please don't forget to review!


	4. Darkened Light

Dark Crimson Night: Darkened Light  

Author's note:  And here we have chapter two.  Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Not going to tell yet. ^_~

Disclaimer: *shakes head* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura winced at the sharp pain in his head, rubbing his temple slowly to help relieve some of the pressure.  The pain he had felt earlier had returned and was slowly building, building to the point where he was considering actually asking Seto to seal him back in the Ring until Ryou was found.  Having a physical body was turning out to be a pain.

The thief sighed.  On second thought, even a headache of this magnitude wouldn't stop him from relishing in his moments of freedom.  Jou had come into the room a few times, glancing at him with a mildly worried expression.  From what he could pick up, Bakura had learned that the others, with the exception of Seto, Jou, and now the three yamis, were living in a second underground base outside of the lower city where it was slightly safer.

Bakura jumped when he heard the door of the rundown apartment swing open and then slam.  Footsteps and what sounded like something dragging could be heard from the hallway.  Suddenly the door to the small living room swung open to reveal an extremely harassed looking Seto.  Jou's eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to chuckle at the former CEO.  Bakura too was about to laugh until he noticed the figure Seto had half-dragged behind him.

The tomb robber stood sharply, wincing at the pain in his head.  The figure was about his height, clothed in tattered rags with a dark bit of fabric wrapped around his shoulders to serve as a cloak.  Platinum blonde hair fell in spiky wisps to the boy's shoulder while angry lavender eyes glared out at him through bleached bangs.

"Masaka…" There wasn't anything else he could say.  Seto rolled his eyes and pulled the boy forward.  A gasp from Jou told the two that he had noticed the familiar features as well.  

"I caught him trying to steal from my shop," the sapphire-eyed man told them.

"I told you, I need it!" the captive boy yelled in frustration, an expression near panic in his eyes.  He struggled blindly against Seto's stronger grasp, only to have his other wrist caught and restrained as well.

"Hold still, you'll only make things worse," his captor hissed.  Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Malik getting caught.  Some of his thieving skills must have become rusty during the course of his rebirth.

"What did he try to steal," Jou asked, still staring at the tan boy.

"An antidote for wraith poison," Seto answered shortly.  Bakura's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Antidote?" he asked.  He was answered by a curt nod from Seto.  "Just let him go already Seto," the thief told him with a suppressed sigh.  "What's your name?"  Malik blinked as his wrists were released, rubbing them slowly to bring back some sense of circulation.  The way the pale being was looking at him was becoming unnerving.  It was almost as if he already knew the answer.

"Malik," he murmured, watching the white haired man carefully.

"Impossible!"  A shocked voice turned their attention to the door near the back of the room, the very same door that led down to Seto's underground lab.  Yami was standing there with a look of pure shock on his face, his crimson eyes wide as dinner plates.  From behind him, the group could hear a second surprised gasp.  Bakura's own eyes widened when Ishtal emerged from the shadows, pushing past yami and freezing before his long lost hikari and staring at him in shock.

Suddenly Malik found himself wrapped in an extremely tight embrace as his strange look alike clung to him for all he was worth.  The dark yami rubbed his cheek against Malik's hair affectionately, like an over large cat.  A low growl registered in his throat when Bakura tapped his shoulder.

"Ishtal… you're scaring him," the thief murmured.  The tanned being spun, dropping Malik so quickly that he stumbled only to be caught by the tri-colored haired man from before.  The crimson eyed being helped him back to his feet with a wry grin as his strange twin glared at the pale man who had spoken to him, eyes lighted with an insane, panicked glint.  The darkened lavender eyes were wide with confusion and annoyance.

"Who are you?" Malik asked uncomfortably.  The pale being blinked suddenly, broken away from his glaring contest with the tanned man.  He stared for a moment, then broke out laughing, a maniacal cackle that no sane person could manage.  Malik's twin blinked, glancing back at Malik over his shoulder with his head slightly tilted in confusion.  Yami, Seto and Jou all had to fight the urge to chuckle in amusement at the surprisingly innocent expression on Ishtal's face.  

"Boku wa Yami no Malik desu," the tanned creature murmured, eyes like a confused child's watching Malik carefully.  "Ne? Malik-kun."  Malik gasped, his eyes widening as he stepped back involuntarily.  

"Yami no… Darkness of… how… what?" the boy asked weakly, stumbling over his words.  A gleeful cackle from Bakura broke the awkward silence.

"Boku wa Yami no Bakura Ryou," he murmured with a playful wink, his headache all but forgotten in the amusement of the moment.  "Call me Bakura."  The reaction the thief received, however, was not what he had expected.  Malik's eyes widened desperately as he froze.

"Ryou…" the boy spun, dashing for the door only to be caught by Seto.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blue-eyed man asked.  Malik struggled desperately with renewed strength.  He had forgotten in the confusion of the moment and all this time Ryou was dying without him.

"Let me go!  I have to get back!  He'll die!" he yelled in frustration.  Bakura's eyes narrowed, his headache returning with full force.  He had a feeling there was more to this than Malik realized.  

"Who?" he asked sharply.

"My friend," Malik snapped back, desperate to get back as soon as possible.  "Damn it, he could be dead by now and you're just trapping me here!  Even if I can't get the antidote I won't let Ryou die alone!"  Bakura froze suddenly.  He stepped forward, gripping Malik by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing Bakura?" Yami yelled after him.

"Do you expect me to just stand here?  This is too big a coincidence!  He could easily be talking about my Ryou," the thief hissed back.

"Then at least take this," Seto told the thief, handing him a small vial of brilliant green liquid.  "I'm guessing this is why you tried to steal from me?"  Seto shot Malik a sharp look.  The tanned boy nodded, then tensed as Ishtal stepped forward.  His strange twin held in his hands what appeared to be some kind of golden staff.

"Take this hikari," he murmured.  Malik nodded numbly, his hand wrapping around the long end of the staff.  Sudden strange warmth filled him, as if a piece of his soul that had been missing had suddenly been replaced.  The strange being leaned towards him, placing a light kiss on his lips before vanishing into thin air.  Bakura sighed. So that was how their new bodies would work.  Malik could only stare in shock at the glimmering golden object in his hands.

"The Sennen Rod is yours Malik," Yami murmured to him.  "We'll explain more when you return."  Bakura nodded a curt thanks to Yami, before tugging Malik towards the door.  As they dashed through the darkened streets, Malik could sense a familiar presence in the back of his mind.

I'll protect you, hikari… this time, and always…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou shivered in the consuming darkness, lost in the unconscious void of his mind.  Strange visions flashed through his head, dreams he couldn't understand.  A pair of dark, uncaring, almost cold eyes dominated his feverish dreams, glaring at him from the darkness.

"Yadounshi," a harsh voice called to him, beckoning him into the darkness.  Silvery light filtered by, shimmering as it covered the darkness, calming him, seducing him into just giving in.  Suddenly sharp gold lights shot through the silver, slicing them in half and banishing them from his mind.  Ryou cried out, struggling as the golden light wrapped gently, almost protectively around him.

"Yadounshi!"  The voice called him again, this time more frantic.  "Yadounshi, hikari… wake up!"  Soft brown eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly as the pale boy fought to slow his racing breath.  He was covered in cold sweat and shaking lightly.  Gentle hands ran through his soft hair, calming his nerves slightly.  Lavender eyes stared down at him with worry.

"Malik?" the boy rasped weakly, his voice hoarse.  The tanned boy nodded, sighing in relief.

"Yokata," he murmured softly.

"What happened?" Ryou asked him, fighting the urge to just drift into sleep as the hands continued to caress his pale locks.  Who was doing that anyway?"

"You were struck by a wraith," A new, oddly familiar voice made the pale boy jump.  He looked up, finding what appeared to be his dark twin hovering over him with a dark frown.  The strange being was stroking his hair lightly, worry creasing his sharp face.  Ryou gasped, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.  The pale man pushed his hand away, smirking slightly.  "I assure you, I'm no dream Ryou." 

"How do you know my name?" the boy murmured softly.  

"I know a lot more than that," the strange man answered.  Malik gazed at him, curiosity evident in his lavender eyes now that his friend was out of danger.  In his hand, he clutched the Sennen Rod close; still marveling in the feeling it gave off.

"You said you'd explain," Malik reminded him.  Bakura nodded in answer.

"I will, but not here.  We need to get Ryou back to the apartment," he murmured, standing and lifting the thin body from its nest of blankets.  Ryou unconsciously snuggled into his chest, his body too tired to struggle.  Bakura couldn't help but smile at the boy, a smile Malik noted that he hadn't seen on the man's face before.  Finally, his hikari was back in his arms, back safe where he could protect him.  Finally… 

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, voice soft as he began to drift off into sleep.

"The other half of your soul."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tiny figure dashed through the streets, hurrying from the screeching calls of the wraiths that followed him.  A dark cloth was wrapped around the being's head, hiding everything but his large violet eyes from view.  The small figure ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, dodging rubble and broken wood with practiced speed and agility.  The wraiths behind him were coming closer…

Suddenly he was pulled into a darkened alley by a strong arm.  A hand reached over his mouth, silencing him until the wraiths had passed.  As soon as they were gone, the small boy began to struggle wildly, biting the hand over his mouth.  His savior yelped, dropping him immediately.

"Is that any way to repay someone who saved your life?" the taller figure demanded, emerald eyes glaring down at the boy.  Brilliant violet eyes glared back with equal force.

"Considering I don't know who you are and what you want with me I think it's valid," the boy snapped.  The emerald-eyed man snorted, twirling a lock of his dark hair between his fingers.

"Is it so hard to believe I just thought you could use some help?" he asked.  The violet eyes were skeptical as they gazed back at him.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's tricked me," the boy muttered in reply.  "I suppose you want some kind of payment for saving me."  The emerald eyes watching him widened slightly. There was a light sigh.

"No believe it or not I don't want some kind of payment," the man answered.  The violet-eyed boy breathed an audible sight of relief, relaxing slightly.  He didn't like accusing people, but someone like him had to be careful.  He had learned that much at least.

"What's your name?" the boy asked out of idle curiosity.  The other man shrugged.

"Call me Otogi," he answered calmly.  The violet-eyed boy nodded, lifting a hand to the cloth around his head and pulling it down around his thin shoulders.

"I'm Yugi," he murmured, smiling slightly at his rescuer.  The reaction he got, however, was not one he had expected.  The emerald-eyed man froze, fingers still twisted in his midnight hair, eyes widening to amazing proportions.  Yugi's eyes narrowed warily, unsure of what to think.  He took a step back, prepared to run for it if this Otogi proved a threat.  

The man shook his head, blinking as if trying to clear his thoughts.  He was about to step forward when he noticed Yugi's wary stance.  The boy had changed since his rebirth; Otogi could see it in his eyes.  HE understood betrayal, pain and sorrow, and he didn't trust as easily as he once had.  Otogi raised his hands in front of him, trying to show the boy that he meant not harm.    

"I'm not going to hurt you Yugi," he murmured.  Violet eyes told him that the smaller figure didn't quite believe him.  "But I do have to ask you to come with me."  Yugi tensed as Otogi continued.  "It's up to you, but Kaiba'll have my head if you get hurt."  Yugi tilted his head at the strangely familiar name.  He couldn't remember where he had heard it but…

"You swear you won't harm me?" the boy asked him.  Otogi raised his right hand with a small grin.

"On all the honor I have left."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  And there's chapter 3.  ^_^

Yami: How come Bakura and Ishtal get to find their hikari's first? *pouts*

Bakura: *grins and cuddles Ryou*  Mmm… hikari…

Yami: *eye twitch*  Baka tomb robber.

*sighs*  Oh just wait… there's more in store for them. *smirks evilly*  Hope you like so far.  Please review. ^_^


	5. Getting to Know You

Dark Crimson Night: Getting to Know You  

Author's note:  Ok… wow this is coming fast.  Just wait… the writer's block'll catch me soon enough.  Hopefully not for a while though. ^_~

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou… obviously… others… are still being decided. ^_~

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it… I only wish I did… After all, I'm just a poor writer, fanfic author, just like all you writers out there. ^_~  (Just for the record, I don't own Pippin either… I just borrowed the joke.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou had fallen asleep long before Bakura and Malik returned to the apartment.  It was dark now, far darker than the dim, clouded 'day-light' that always hovered over the city.  Now the small group sat patiently around Seto's living room waiting for Ryou to awaken.

Malik let out a small sight as he glanced over at where Ryou and his dark other were resting together, curled on the couch.  The elder of the two pale haired beings had also drifted off to sleep, a sleep Malik was sure he would wake from at the slightest hint of a threat.  

In reality, Malik couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the pale-haired man across from him.  Ryou had been his to protect for so long, and now he was lying comfortably in the arms of this stranger, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.  

Malik's own other had not reappeared since they had returned.  Even so, Malik could feel what he was sure was his strange twin resting contently in the back of his mind.  Jou had managed to find an old, looped leather belt that Malik could use to keep the strange item his other had given him close at all times.  

And Malik had to admit that having the… Sennen Rod was it… close made him feel more comfortable than he had in a while.  Looking up, Malik let out a soft sigh of relief.  From across the room, a pair of warm chocolate eyes blinked sleepily open.

"How are you doing?" Malik asked his friend calmly.  Ryou smiled back, not wanting to move from his dark other's warm embrace.  The silver-haired beings breath ruffled his hair lightly, causing him to giggle slightly.

"I'm fine," Ryou answered him, noting the look of skepticism that passed over Malik's face.  "Really Malik… I'm alright.  Thank you," the pale boy murmured.  Malik grinned and stood, walking over to the boy and running a hand through the silky hair.  He had, however, missed the brushing of his tattered shirt over Bakura's skin.  Both boys were a little surprised when the thief tensed, his grip around Ryou becoming tighter, more possessive. The pale being cracked an eye open, relaxing when he saw it was only Malik.  Ryou smiled at him, contentedly resting in his arms.  For some reason this felt so… right.  Malik grinned at the near albino pair, noting that despite his minor jealousy, they did look good together.

"You two sleepy heads finally awake?" the blonde asked teasingly.  Ryou blushed lightly while Bakura just smirked.

"Where are we?" Ryou's timid voice asked.

"You're in my apartment."  Seto was standing by the door, smirking slightly at the scene before him.  Bakura groaned slightly when he noticed Jou poke his head in behind the tall brunette.  He was never going to hear an end to this.

"What do you want Kaiba?" the thief asked gruffly, his eyes hinting some annoyance mixed with his amusement.

"We did promise these boys an explanation," Seto answered calmly.  Malik nodded, moving from Ryou's side to settle himself on the tattered couch.

"You may want to call your other out" the tri-colored haired man from before told him, entering the room and sliding onto the couch opposite the three.  Malik raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked in confusion.

"Call him with your mind baka," Bakura answered with a slight chuckle.  "He'll hear you."  Malik frowned, then sighed and closed his eyes.  Searching through his mind, he was surprised to find himself standing in a dim, violet-gray room.  All around him, the walls were covered with tiny black and gold figures.  Malik reached up, brushing a hand over the strange carvings.  They were so familiar…  A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a warm chest.

"They are memories, hikari," he dark twin murmured, whispering in his ear.  Malik smiled wryly, leaning back into the welcoming embrace.

"They want to explain what's going on," he told his other, closing his eyes.  He could sense his other smirk behind him.

"Then we should join them."  Malik opened his eyes to find himself back in Seto's apartment seated comfortably in his yami's lap.  At his dark twin's side, a second, phantom-like copy of the Sennen Rod swung lightly from his belt.  Jou grinned, nudging Seto.

"Our plan for creating bodies for them seems to be working well, ne?" he joked lightly.  Seto smirked at the blonde.

"Our plan?" he asked playfully.  Something about the exchange tickled Yami's curiosity, but he ignored it, turning to his two fellow yamis and their confused hikaris.  He let out a deep sigh, sitting back.

"I guess we should start at the beginning," he said, folding his hands and glaring at Bakura, who rolled his eyes and grinned evilly in response.  "I was once one of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Otogi led Yugi through the crumbling alleyways of the often-deserted "upper city", the winding streets surrounding the more populated lower city.  Yugi picked his way along, hurrying to keep up with the emerald-eyed man, his shorter legs making it a challenge.  Otogi stopped suddenly, glancing back over his shoulder.

"We're almost there," he told the smaller boy with a grin, waiting for him to catch up.  Yugi raised an eyebrow skeptically as he fought to catch his breath.

"How far is this place?" he asked, gasping.

"Only about half a mile now," Otogi answered.  Yugi groaned and stood strait.

"Then let's go"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou glanced at his dark other over his shoulder, giving the man… no… spirit, a skeptical look.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you're a 3000 some year old tomb robber do you?" he asked.  Bakura chuckled a bit, shifting his arm so Ryou could sit up more comfortably.

"What do you know," he responded teasingly.  "My little hikari actually grew a back bone while I was away!"  Malik rolled his eyes.

"You've never been on the other end of his temper have you?" he snorted.  Bakura raised both eyebrows in surprise, giving first Malik, then Ryou a startled look.  Ryou blushed lightly.

"I didn't mean it…" he muttered shyly.  Bakura shook his head, glancing at Malik for an explanation.

"He's got a mean right hook when he wants to," Malik grumbled, rubbing his jaw at the memory.  Bakura was, needless to say, very shocked by this news.  So where Yami, Seto and Jou.  The Ryou they remembered was a shy boy who barely had the strength to defend himself.

"Where did you learn that?" Bakura asked, curiously.  He was surprised when his hikari shivered lightly, shifting in agitation.

"If Malik hadn't taught me…" Malik frowned.  He knew exactly what Ryou was referring too. 

"I shouldn't have been that arrogant," he responded as a form of apology.  Ryou shook his head, smiling sadly at his long time friend.

"It wasn't your fault.  Even if I had been able to help you…" Malik shook his head, silently asking for Ryou to drop it.  The memory wasn't one he wanted to remember.  Bakura watched the silence between the too boys carefully.  Despite their silence, he could tell that what ever it was had struck both hard.  Frowning, the thief shifted, lifting his glittering Sennen Ring over his head and untying the knot so he could slip it around Ryou's neck from behind.  The pale boy gasped, looking back at the thief in surprise.

It's yours hikari, a voice, Bakura's voice, whispered in his mind.  Keep it on at all times.  This way I can always find and protect you.  Ryou smiled, brushing his fingertips over the golden pendant.

Thank you, he murmured quietly, testing the mind link between them.  Watashi no Yami.  A light smile crossed Malik's face as he watched the exchange, before his expression fell again.  That time… he had failed to protect Ryou, as he had promised.  There had been too many of them, and they were so strong… He had survived, they both had… but nothing could repair what had been stolen that night.  Only the knowledge of each other's presence had given them the strength to go on.  And go on they would, forever if they had too.  They had promised, long ago after that one fateful night, that no matter what, they would never give up.  Not to anything that came their way.

"If you five are done," Seto spoke, breaking the silence.  "I have a question." The three spirits looked up with varying degrees of curiosity while Ryou and Malik watched calmly.  Seto sighed.  "I need to know… what happened the night you were captured."  Seto's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, desperate even.  Beside him, Jou bit his lip, gazing with worry at the three yamis as understanding of what was being asked settled over them.  This would be a difficult topic for both sides.  

Malik gasped as a wave of anger, fear and soul shattering pain washed through the link between himself and his spirit, Ishtal.  The tan yami buried his face in his hikari's hair, his grip around the boy tightening as he shuddered at the memories.  Malik turned slowly, carefully in his other's arms, wrapping his own arms around his darker half to offer any comfort he could.

"I think Ryou and I have a right to know as well…" he murmured quietly, though his voice was determined.  "Especially if that was the day we…"  He couldn't finish, feeling the pained emotions flowing through the link from his yami.  Next to him, Bakura's arms tightened around his hikari, as if he were afraid of loosing the pale boy.  Ryou could sense the unease and the deep-set pain hidden with in his dark other… and hidden even by those emotions, a sense of harsh, self-inflicted guilt.  What had happened to shake these three spirits so deeply?  Yami also had an expression of pained memory crossing his face.  Even so, despite the obvious hurt contained in the memory of a night over fifty years ago, Ryou had to agree with Malik.

Please, he murmured in Bakura's mind.  I have to know… Bakura let out a deep sigh.

Very well, Yadounshi, he replied.  The thief glanced at Ishtal, who had calmed slightly due to the presence of his hikari, and then at Yami, whose eyes betrayed the same fear they all shared.  The only difference for him, was that the pharaoh's hikari was still nowhere to be found.

"We can't hide it forever," the tomb robber murmured.  After a moment Yami nodded with a heavy sigh.

"So be it…" was his reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  Next chapter, the truth behind that amazingly confusing prologue will be reviled, as Yami tells the two hikaris, Jou and Seto what happened the day they died.

Yami: Why do I have to explain it all?

Malik:  Because you're the damn, know-it-all pharaoh.

Yami: You're evil, you know that… *shakes finger at Cat*  So are you!

*big grin*  Why thank you, Yami no baka!  See ya around next chapter… don't forget to review!

-Cat


	6. Memories

Dark Crimson Night: Memories 

Author's note: And now, the answer to the prologue has come… enjoy. ^_^  

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou, some subtle hints of Seto/Jou, and Ishtal/Malik… others are still to come. ^_~

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it… sure wish I did though…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"So be it…" was Yami's reply._

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the room as Yami thought about where to begin.  Ishtal, unwilling to face reality again, had vanished back into his soul room where he could drown out all knowledge of the subject, leaving Malik to hear it for himself.  Seto and Jou settled themselves on Yami's couch, waiting patiently for him to begin while Ryou and Bakura looked on quietly.  The crimson-eyed spirit sighed heavily at last.

"You have to understand," he murmured.  "This is a difficult memory… for all of us."  Seto nodded in understanding.  He knew this would be difficult, but he had to know…

"Just say it," Bakura snapped, hiding the pain in his voice through frustration.  Yami nodded to the pale spirit.

"Very well…  It was over fifty years ago now.  We were in the main safe house…" Yami furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the night as best he could.  "A message was delivered, we didn't know who from.  Everyone else had left and we were the only ones there…"

"Honda, Anzu, Shizuka and Mokuba should have been with you," Seto stated, interrupting.  

"They took the young ones out to find you and Jou," Yami told them.  "They were worried.  You hadn't come back and it was getting late."

"We ran into a band of wraith's that night," Seto noted.  Yami nodded to him.

"What about the message?" Jou asked curiously.  

"Short.  Short and to the point," Bakura snarled, eyes narrowing.  "All it says was 'darkness has you'.  We didn't know what to do.  We knew _he_ was after us but…"

"We left the safe house," Yami continued.  "His wraith's fell on us as soon as we were in the open."

"I should have known it was a trap!" Bakura cursed.  Ryou gently tugged a lock of his spiky hair, running it through his fingers in an attempt to calm the thief.  Yami waited a moment, watching the thief carefully before continuing.  

"We were taken to the citadel, our hikari's with us of course.  He forced us from our hosts bodies, trapping Bakura and I in our items…"

"What about my yami?" Malik asked, slightly confused.  A dark flash of sorrow fleeted across Yami's eyes.

"What he did to the two of you could be considered the worst of all," the former pharaoh sighed.  "You must know, that Ishtal is not an ancient spirit like Bakura and I are.  He was created by you, actually, on the tenth birthday of your past life when your father initiated you as the head-to-be of your clan.  He was born of the fear, pain and rage you felt that day, and the Sennen Rod you hold is what gave him the power to become a spirit of his own.  Malik shuddered, unconsciously reaching a hand up to brush the blackened scars on his back.  

"What did he do to us?" he asked numbly, needing the answer but fearing it at the same time.  

"Somehow, that demon managed to complete the splitting of your soul and sealed Ishtal in the Sennen Rod," Yami answered.  "After that…" the spirit's voice cracked and he looked away.  "After that… he tortured you, Ryou and my own light Yugi to your deaths."  Ryou shivered involuntarily, burying his face in Bakura's shirt.  It was almost as if he could hear the screams of a forgotten memory echoing in his mind.  Bakura growled, low in his throat, and wrapped his arms more protectively around the pale boy.  No one was going to get through him, not this time.  

As if sensing his hikari's distressed emotions, Ishtal reappeared from the Rod, wrapping his arms around Malik from behind in some awkward form of comfort.  Malik shivered, looking back to give his darker a thankful smile as he leaned back into the tanned yami's embrace.  Had the moment not been so tense, Seto might have laughed at the child-like confusion that passed over Ishtal's face at his hikari's reaction.  Yami looked away, torn by the pain of his memories and jealousy towards his fellow dark spirits.  They had their hikari's back where they could protect them.  Yugi was still missing.   Seto let out a long sigh.

"Did you managed to find out who this 'dark one' is?" he asked impatiently.  Yami's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing to twin bloody slits.

"That fiend… he shouldn't even be here…" the pharaoh hissed in absolute hatred.

"Who?" Jou asked.

"The Egyptian demon god Seth."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaiba is taking us to the main safe house tomorrow," Bakura's gruff voice broke through the darkened silence.  A soft noise from a little ways off was the only indication that Ryou had heard him.  They had split off from the rest, settling in a small, unlit room down the hall from Seto's lab.

Bakura frowned as he watched his hikari.  Even in the dark, he could easily make out the pale solemn features of Ryou's face as his troubled deep brown eyes stared away from him, a sign that he was lost in thought.  They were darker than he remembered, those eyes.  Most of their innocent glitter had been lost to this new word.  Only a tiny glimmer remained, one hidden beneath a mask of silence.

"Hikari…"  Bakura was a little taken aback by Ryou's demeanor.  Even in the past, the boy had never been this… lost.

"I should ask your forgiveness," the delicate voice murmured.  Ryou didn't turn, only continued to stare into space.  Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his light's explanation.  "I shouldn't have asked you to relive that, Bakura-sama."  The thief flinched visibly.  Then, eyes creased, he approached the boy, wrapping his arms around Ryou's shoulders.  The boy made no move to pull away, but neither did he move closer.

"It's Bakura," the former tomb-robber murmured, leaning his chin on his smaller double's shoulder.

"What?" Ryou asked, tilting his head in sincere confusion.

"My name is Bakura."  A small smile graced the boy's lips and he leaned back into his darker's embrace.

"I don't understand any of this," he murmured, his voice wavering.  "I was just a normal human being yesterday, just trying to get by.  Malik and I… we were just…"

"Ordinary?" Bakura asked idly?  Ryou nodded silently.  "Even I was merely mortal once, yadounshi.  You though, from birth to death in this life and in your past, you have always been special, even if just to me."  Ryou smiled again, absently rubbing his arm where his scar was hidden by the fabric of his shirt.

"Something tells me you've changed a lot from the being I used to know," he murmured.  Bakura smirked, closing his eyes and raising one arm to catch Ryou's hand as it brushed against his scar.  The thief stroked the mark carefully, before drawing Ryou closer to him.

"Sometimes it's impossible to know how special something his… until you loose it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tainted shadows filtered through the darkened lab where Seto sat, staring ahead without acknowledging the deadly presence.

"Show yourself," the former CEO growled.  A dark chuckle was his only answer as the demonic figure solidified.

"You have something I seek, priest."  Seto's sapphire eyes narrowed.

"I should have know it was you, Seth," he hissed.  The still shrouded figure stepped forward, amber-gold eyes glittering in amusement.  The demon's tanned fingers traced over Seto's shoulder, causing the sable haired man to flinch.

"You know where they are… my priest…" there was a slight, snake-like hiss to the strange voice, almost manipulatively soothing.  It only served to make Seto angrier.  

"I am no servant of yours," he snapped, earning a quiet chuckle from the figure.

"Don't deny your fate, my priest.  You were mine in the past and will be again.  My little servant of chaos, you will give me what I need… the three I seek.  I can sense you have found knowledge of them," Seth murmured almost softly.  Seto couldn't help but shiver again at the strangely melodious voice.  How could a demon, even one as powerful as Seth have such a beautiful tone?  It was compelling in its beauty… and dangerous, very dangerous… and Seto knew that all to well.

"I am no longer your servant.  I am not who I once was."

"You sold me your soul for power," the demon laughed with a sharp smirk.  

"My soul belongs to me."  A single blackened claw traced Seto's cheek.

"You will be mine again.  It's in your name… Seto, Seth… my priest of darkness."  The demon's laugh echoed through the room.  "You can't hide what you know from me, Seto…" The former CEO flinched at his name.  "I know they have been reborn.  Fate, time and shadow, the only beings in current existence that can still oppose me.  I know they are alive, I can sense them.  With or without your help, I will destroy them once again."

"I will not betray them to you." Seto's voice was firm.  The figure behind him began to dissolve, fading back into shadow.  

"We shall see… my priest." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi and Otogi finally arrived at a row of shabby, run down buildings near the outskirts of the half destroyed city.  The windows of the grimy buildings had long since been boarded up, not allowing the tiniest hint of 'sunlight' to shine through.  Not that it would have helped any.  True sunlight didn't exist beneath the ever-present shroud of clouds that covered Domino.  Only the slight lightening of those clouds distinguished night from day.  

Glancing around, Otogi led Yugi around the back of one of those buildings to a heavy old cellar door built leading into the building's basement.  Yugi stood by as Otogi leaned over the door, twisting one of the handles to it's side and rapping three times sharply.

The ancient wood and metal door groaned loudly as the hinges turned and a crack appeared.  A pair of dark eyes glanced out, eyeing them carefully before a slightly tanned hand was held out.  Otogi grinned, beckoning to Yugi, who nervously took the offered hand and slipped inside.  Making sure his hood was still in place, Yugi looked up to see Otogi leap down into the darkness.  

Their greeter shut the heavy door and turned the latch.  From a small alcove near the door, Otogi lifted out an old lamp and lit it, Causing Yugi to jump at the sudden light.  The young man who had opened the door for them frowned, dark brown eyes narrowing slightly.  At a look from Otogi, the man sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Do you know where Isis is?" Otogi asked him.  The man nodded.

"She's in the main room, for a change.  Probably knew you were coming back," he replied, his voice sounding mildly tired.  

"Thanks Honda."  Honda blinked, raising an eyebrow.  Compared to how he had once looked in the past, the tall brunette's hair was less ridged, slightly longer and wilder, and his eyes held a faint touch of weariness within them.  The dark eyed man yanked Otogi's sleeve, sending the emerald-eyed man a suspicious look.

"Aren't you going to tell me who this is?" he asked.  Otogi gave him a playful grin and wink.

"You'll see."  And with that he guided Yugi ahead, leaving a confused, slightly dumbfounded Honda behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  And next chapter, we'll finally meet Isis ^_^  Hope you're enjoying so far.

Honda: So… who was that?

Otogi: *grins* 

Yugi: *sheepishly tugs at hood*

Seto: And since when have you decided to pick on me?

All: *strange look*

*hisses* They. Don't. Know. Yet. Baka!

Seto: *eye twitch* Damn author…

See ya around next time. ^^  Please Review!


	7. Dreams and Visions

Dark Crimson Night: Dreams and Visions

Author's note: Well, here's another chapter.  Enjoy.  

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou, some subtle hints of Seto/Jou, and Ishtal/Malik… others are still to come. ^_~

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes*  You'd think I would be allowed to stop saying this now… ah well…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi couldn't help but shiver as he was led deeper into the strange tunnels of what seemed to be an underground fortress of some sort.  In some places, the foundations of buildings had been broken through with stone lined earthen tunnels connecting basement to basement.  *This place could take up a whole city block!* the boy thought, curious, excited and a little unnerved all at once.  Otogi stopped finally, holding up the old lamp to reveal an ancient, molding wooden door.

"Just to warn you before you meet her.  Isis… well…" he frowned.  "She's not really… all there.  She might seem a little strange to you.  She barely speaks in strait sentences anymore, only riddles."  Yugi nodded.

"I think I can handle a few riddles," he replied, earning a laugh from his guide.

"I should have known," the emerald-eyed man chuckled.  He pushed the door open, revealing a comfortable, if slightly worn sitting room.  In the center, on what may have once been a deep blue couch, sat a lovely woman in her mid-twenties, her smooth black hair falling down her back and her teal blue eyes gazing ahead, slightly clouded.  The woman smiled mysteriously at him.

"Welcome, little prince," she murmured.  Yugi frowned, blinking in the light as he and Otogi entered the room, closing the door behind them.  The woman made no effort to move only smiled as they approached.

"Yugi," Otogi said with a reassuring smile.  "This is Isis."  Yugi nodded, lifting his hood over his head.  The woman showed none of the surprise Otogi had displayed at their meeting.  It was almost as if she expected him.  Yugi flinched as a slightly cold hand reached up to brush a piece of his wild blonde bangs from his face.  The woman smiled, resting her fingers lightly on his cheek.

"You have finally returned to us, young one."  Yugi took a nervous step back, breaking contact with the woman.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" he asked uncertainly.  Otogi frowned, glancing nervously at Isis.  The Egyptian woman was unnervingly calm, but then, since the death of her brother her mind seemed to have slipped beyond where anyone could reach it.  If they could only find Malik…

"Not in this life," Isis murmured to Yugi, breaking the silence.  "But met we have, once long ago."  A flicker of life registered in the woman's eyes, causing Otogi to gasp and blink.  For a moment, it had seemed as if the clouds hanging over her mind had lifted, if even slightly. It was more of a reaction then he had seen in almost 50 years.

"What do you mean, not in this life?" Yugi asked in confusion.  A mysterious smile graced Isis' lips.

"A life long past, memory faded, a prince waits to be free again.  Young prince shall return, times memories restored," she replied in a sing song voice.  Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Otogi.  The emerald-eyed man shrugged.  He knew little more than Yugi about what she had meant.

"Isis, I should get him settled in…" Otogi muttered.  Isis smiled at him, her expression as blank and distant as ever.  She nodded, agreeing with his words.  Otogi smiled.  There was still just a spark of the woman they knew left in that detached shell.  Maybe… just maybe… if they could find Malik…

"Time must take care," Isis nodded to Yugi.  "The wheels are turning once more.  Fate and shadow move as well.  The dark prince will arrive again in time's hands, but time must take care."  Otogi nodded to Isis, steering Yugi out of the room.

"What did she mean, 'time must take care'?" Yugi asked.  Otogi frowned.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashes… glimmering lights… violet… red… dripping, staring.  Pain anger regret.  Uncertainty, fear… whirling… whirling…tossing, turning… a scream, fighting, all consuming darkness.  Teal blue eyes… a kind smile.  "Nee-san!"  Betrayal, anger, rage pain.  Darkness.  Dark… deep… darkness.  A chuckle.  A cackle, a terrified scream.  Moving, blending, bleeding.  Sharp golden blade, and eye shinning gold.  Tearing, soul ripping, floating…resting, wrongness… fear…  Darkness calling… falling… falling… Danger, fading…nothing, sweet nothing.

Light.  Brightness.  Crying, repentance, forgiveness, remembrance.  Fright, fear worry…  "Can I…"  Uncertain black-violet crystal.  "Forgive?"  A smile, welcome arms.  "We'll get through this…"  Acceptance.  Teal eyes, gentle smile… Love…. Finally… solace.

Shattering… breaking… sudden pain… calling.  "Yami!"  Loss, fear, anger.  "Where are you?"  Sundered, broken, world destroyed… Darkness… hiding… fear… Moonlight, Twilight… self.  Stubborn refusal.  "We won't give up!"  Caring, love, friendship… faith… trust.  Truth.  Dark and Light.  Together, safe danger…

A letter… "Darkness has you."  Confusion, fear… a decision, a mistake… capture… trapped… panic.  Lost.  Crying pain… Sudden searing agony… "Gone."  Lost…  numb… pain dissolving… pain… an anguished cry.

"Hikari!"  Malik's eyes shot open, searching wildly.  His breath was erratic and labored and he was sweating heavily, a cold sweat brought on by panic filled nightmares.  A gentle hand petted his hair as if seeking to calm him.  Dark lavender eyes, familiar eyes, gazed down at him, confused and concerned.

"Hikari…" The voice was worried and uncertain… Malik clenched his eyes shut, curling up in his yami's arms.  Confused, Ishtal wrapped his arms around the boy, rocking him gently.

"What was that?" Malik asked, his voice shaking.  Ishtal closed his eyes, shifting through his hikari's chaotic memories of the violent dream.  His fingers gently stroked Malik's hair, both to calm the boy and to reassure the confused yami that his hikari was still there.  Opening his eyes again, Ishtal rested his chin on Malik's head, holding him close.  His eyes were unusually clear, though still forebodingly dark.

"They are memories, hikari."  The tanned yami shivered unconsciously; frightened at the memories his light was drawing up.  Malik had finally forgiven him in the past, after years of anger and regret and fear.  It had been a difficult road, and Ishtal was afraid that these chaotic memories might destroy the fragile bond they had formed.  

Malik seemed to trust him now, curled in his arms, hiding from the dreams that haunted him, and strangely, there was nothing more that he wanted.  Having Malik wrapped safe in his arms after so many years of soul biting darkness… it was strange, but so compelling.  And he didn't know if he could handle loosing his hikari again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should get some sleep."  Yami looked up to find Jou watching him, his expression unreadable.  The crimson-eyed spirit looked away, not wanting to meet those searching honey-amber eyes.

"I don't need sleep," he answered shortly.

"You will ow.  Until we find Yugi there's next to no magic supporting your physical body," Jou told him.  "You're just like the rest of us, minus your shadow powers, for now."  Yami winced at his hikari's name.

"If we find him…"  Amber eyes narrowed.  The tall blonde stalked over to Yami, gripping the spirit's shoulders and jerking Yami around to face him.

"Don't you dare say that!" he snapped, eyes blazing.  Yami opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Jou's glare.  "You of all people know better than to give up on him.  We haven't been working for fifty years, risking our necks for you to give up now!"

"But how can we-"

"We *will* find him," Jou interrupted.   "Think about it Yami.  We've already found Ryou and Malik, both reasonably healthy.  We though it would take months, even years to find even one of them!  So don't you dare give up on Yugi, not this early in the game.  I swore I'd find him again, after he was murdered.  I knew we could do it and I've never given up.  So don't you either."  Yami's shoulder's dropped and he looked down with an embarrassed smile.

"You're right Jou," he murmured.  He looked up, eyes blazing with determination.  "I won't give up.  Not yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Otogi led him deeper into the darkened catacombs, Yugi couldn't help but wonder at Isis' strange words.  Time… she had spoken as if time was a person, a being right there in that room.  What was so important about time?  And the dark prince… Yugi's heart skipped a beat… the phrase seemed so familiar.  And something else was bothering him as well…

"Otogi…" Yugi's voice broke through the silence.  The emerald-eyed man glanced back.  "How old are you?"  Otogi froze, his eyes widening, then narrowing at the question.

"Does it matter?" he asked impatiently.  Yugi gave a small sigh.

"I can just sense…" he frowned a moment.  "You feel… older…  And familiar.  I feel like I've met you before."

"You should," Otogi snorted, starting to walk again.  Yugi jumped to catch up.

"But why?" he asked.  It was Otogi's turn to sigh.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that Yugi," he answered.  Yugi's expression dropped.

"But you know," he murmured.  Otogi nodded.

"I do, and I can guarantee you'll learn soon enough… As soon as Seto returns."  Yugi blinked as they stopped in front of an old wooden door.  Seto… Yugi rolled the familiar name over his mind.  Otogi pushed the door open, revealing a small room with a dusty old mattress in the corner, a wooden table and an old chair.  "It's not much," he said with a shrug.  Yugi smiled at him, moving into the room.  A small lamp had been set on the empty table, the only source of light when lit, and a pile of ratty, yet clean blankets was stacked on the mattress.

"It's wonderful." Brilliant violet eyes beamed back at him.  Otogi couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'll let you settle in," he told the boy.  "I'll be back in an hour to show you up to the kitchen."  Yugi nodded.

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis tossed and turned, lost in a fitful sleep.  Visions passed across her mind's eye, flitting to and frown and vanishing in an instant.  They were chaotic visions, both sad and happy.  Visions of the past, of the present, of possible futures to come…

Through the chaotic dreams, one single vision built steadily and grew until it dominated the others.  It was a quiet, dark vision, calming really, a vision of a pair of warm teal eyes so similar to her own.  A voice spoke out in the shadows, one long used to speaking through dreams.  It was a gentle voice that seemed to sooth the chaos around her.

"Child of fate, I feel your mind is troubled," the voice murmured calmly.  Before the pair of gentle eyes, three figures began to appear, three winged figures with features to blurred to make out.  The voice caressed her, giving her no reason to fear.

"You have lived long, in pain and suffering, young one, hiding your soul from the world.  But now, I must ask you to return to the outside world.  You are needed again," the voice told her.  It sounded almost sad, as if it wanted her to remain in her world of dreams, her world of safety.  

"Three were lost once, long ago, long before their time of awakening," the voice murmured again.  "They must not be lost again.  Only they can turn back the demon who destroys this world.  You know already of whom I speak…"  Isis shivered.  The three forms in her vision became clearer for a moment, sparking with color before fading again.

"They are not yet ready to awaken fully, child of fate.  You must protect them, until their time comes.  They must not be lost again.  This world can not survive much longer under the dark one's control."  Isis could almost feel the near tangible importance in what was being said, even as the teal eyes seemed to smile at her.  

"Find the dark ones," the voice told her.  "But remember, dreamer… Even the strongest shield may break… but light always returns."  The voice faded, leaving Isis floating in her sea of visions, a sea that had suddenly calmed.  Her mind began to drift closer towards consciousness, closer towards the dim light she had fled at the death of her brother.

"Malik," she whispered, and silence settled.  Her eyes blinked open.  She had things to do.      

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  Finally, here's the next chapter.  And soon they'll be reunited with the rest of the gang.  Then the fun really begins. ^_^       

Malik: *sighs*  I see we have the oddly broken phrases appearing again… Stupid dream…

Ishtal: *winces*

Bakura: Don't start… you know it will get worse… it always does.

Yami: *nods* True, true…

Ok… question.  I'm having a little trouble deciding who to pair Otogi up with.  Who do you think would be better, at this point: Honda or Isis?  Please review and tell me you opinions ^_^


	8. Travels

Dark Crimson Night: Travels

Author's note: Ok, thanks for your input ^_^  Now, on with the show!  

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou, some subtle hints of Seto/Jou, and Ishtal/Malik… others are still to come. ^_~

Disclaimer: *glares*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soft shaking woke Ryou early the next morning.  With an annoyed groan, the boy buried his face back into the thin blankets and curled into a ball, hoping his waker would just go away.  A light chuckle registered in his sleep-fogged mind as the shaking persisted.

"Ryou, time to wake up," a familiar voice chirped.  Ryou grimaced unconsciously.  Damn morning people anyway.

"G'way Malik…" was his mumbled reply.  The tanned boy snickered.  Without warning, Ryou felt the thin blankets pulled away from his thin form and he curled tighter, trying to hold in some of the mind-melting warmth.  Warm arms lifted him from the old mattress and through his sleepy mind Ryou idly registered the fact that he was being carried from the room.  

Snuggling into his friend's chest, he allowed himself to drift to sleep again, only to be jolted out of his light doze when he was dropped unceremoniously on the tattered couch of Seto's sitting room.  Ryou yelped and jolted awake, his eyes snapping open to glare at his 'friend'.  Malik smirked back.

"I told you, you needed to wake up," the Egyptian reminded him smugly.  Ryou's growled, his eyes twitching slightly.  With his hair all mussed from sleep he looked for all the world like his irate darker half.  A soft chuckle from the doorway caught his attention and he looked up to see Yami watching him intently, a cup of some steaming liquid, probably coffee, in his hand.

"What's so funny?" Ryou snapped, focusing his glare on the tri-color-haired spirit.  Yami only grinned back.

"It's just that I've never seen you look so much like the tomb-robber," he replied.  Ryou's scowl vanished and he blinked.

"Tomb-robber?" he asked curiously.

"He means me, remember?" said a gruff voice from behind Yami.  Bakura was leaning comfortably against the doorframe, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.  "I was a tomb-robber before pharaoh porcupine here sealed me in the ring."  Ryou giggled at that, while Yami rolled his eyes.  Same damn tomb-robber… same damn insults.

"Malik woke me up," Ryou told them with a huff.  Malik chuckled, flopping down next to him on the couch.  The two spirits moved into the room, Yami settling himself on the opposite couch while Bakura sat himself on the arm of the sofa next to his hikari.

"Seto is bringing us to the main house today.  Malik volunteered to get you up," Bakura explained to his hikari.

"Why didn't you do it?" Yami asked, his eyebrow raised.  Bakura shrugged.

"I don't have a death wish?" was his reply.  Malik snickered as Ryou growled… yes growled at his darker half.  Bakura let out a dramatic sigh.  "Plus, I thought Ryou would be more comfortable with someone he really knew waking him up.  He's used to Malik… not me."  Though Ryou missed it, Malik couldn't help but notice the barely hidden hint of bitterness in the thief's comment.  As if to break the awkward silence, Seto entered the room with Jou close behind.

"Are we almost ready?" he asked.  A set of nods answered him.  Ryou frowned, his eyes darting about.

"Where's Ishtal?" he asked.  Malik brushed aside his tattered 'cloak' to reveal the Sennen Rod.  Seto nodded in response.

"We'll have to split up," he sated.  "It'd be to obvious for all of us to move together.

"I can stay in the Ring," Bakura volunteered.  Seto nodded.

"Then I'll lead Ryou and Malik first," the brunette told them.  "Jou, can you lead Yami?"  Jou nodded in response.

"I can do that," he replied.

"Alright then.  Let's get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou and Malik followed Seto at a swift pace through the busty streets of the lower city.  Eyeing the crowds nervously, the two younger boys kept their makeshift cloaks wrapped tightly around their heads, concealing their features from wandering eyes.  Seto himself kept his head bare so that nothing would restrict his vision.  

Ahead of them, a small gleam of grayed light marked the exit to the lower city.  They blinked as they walked into the open, Malik wincing at the dull light.  He sensed trouble.  The streets in front of them were silent, to silent considering the bustle within the lower city.  Ryou nudged closer to him as if sensing his agitation.

"Come on," Seto murmured, sapphire eyes darting about.  "We need to keep moving."  The small group picked up their pace, hurrying through the deserted streets.  Inside their respective items, Bakura and Ishtal watched warily through their hikari's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami and Jou had and easier time escaping the lower city.  Most people ignored the two-cloaked men, bustling along on their busy way.  The two moved quickly, Joy watching the front while Yami followed, guarding their backs.

"Do ya think Seto and the others are alright?" Jou asked the spirit as they moved along.  Yami smirked slightly, his mind making quick note of Joey's main focus. 

"Jou," he murmured mischievously, a devilish light in his eyes.  "What exactly is your relationship with 'Seto' now?"  Jou blushed brightly, stumbling on a small bit of rubble at his feet.  His face was getting redder as he sputtered, searching for something to say.  Yami couldn't help but grin, his crimson eyes twinkling with mirth at his friend's predicament.  Yep… same old Jou.

"Would you believe me if I told you we're just friends?" the blonde eeped.  Yami raised a skeptical eyebrow in response.  Jou gulped.  "Ok, ok… he's… we're… I mean…"

"He's your lover?" Yami answered for him.  Jou nodded, dropping his shoulders with a loud sigh.

"I can't tell you how or why… it just kinda… happened."  Yami nodded.

"I think they'll be fine," he said, finally answering the previous question.  A sudden screech overhead made them both jump.  

"We should hurry," Jou hissed, his voice becoming stern.  Yami nodded grimly.

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pair of loud screeches above startled Malik, Ryou and Seto into diving for the nearest cover as two of the dark one's wraiths descended on them, claws extended.  The spirit of the Ring reacted quickly, possessing Ryou's body and forming a shield of shadow magic to protect them while Malik hovered at his feet, Ishtal appearing at the boy's side.

"Hikari is unhurt?" the blonde spirit asked.

"I'm fine," Malik answered him, before glaring up at Bakura.  "Where is Ryou?" he demanded.  The thief's eyes narrowed.  He winced slightly as one of the wraiths struck his shield with it's tainted claws.

"He's safe in his soul room," the raider answered.  Malik nodded, slightly skeptical but understanding of the situation.  Twin blasts of a strange bluish magic forced the pair of wraiths back as Seto dashed towards the thief's shield.  The ache in Bakura's head was escalating slowly, giving a sharp pain as he allowed the tall brunette through the barrier.  

Ishtal's own black-violet eyes narrowed as he watched the thief carefully.  He stood, moving behind Bakura and steadily beginning to lend his power to the shield while the two wraiths circled them outside.  Panic was beginning to filter through Bakura's mind.  The ache in his head was becoming almost unbearable, almost enough to break his concentration.

"Let go, thief," Ishtal told him, taking more control of the shield.  "You are distracted."  Bakura winced, stubbornly continuing to feed his powers into the shield.  The chaotic emotions were getting steadily stronger.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked the thief, worry evident in his eyes.

"I don't…" Bakura froze, memories from the past suddenly flashing before his eyes.  Of course… why didn't he think before… Ryou!  Without warning, he collapsed, Malik catching his, or actually Ryou's, body before it hit the ground, staring in shock.  The thief himself materialized in his own soul room, walking deftly to the door and entering the twisting corridor that separated his room from his hikari's. 

How could he have been so stupid!  He should have known… Cursing under his breath, the tomb-raider paused before his hikari's door, glaring at the pale blue and silver surface.  

"Yadounshi," he called, pressing his hand against the door.  It opened a crack, much to his surprise; just enough to allow him inside and it closed the minute he entered.  The chamber was unusually dark, even for Ryou's soul room, which always held shadows creeping about the corners.  The normally pale blue walls could barely be seen in the darkness.  It was bare of everything, save a small pile of old blankets in a corner.  

It was there that Bakura found his hikari, curled up in a ball and shaking.  A small, glowing silver light, the only light in the room, hovered about his head as if trying to comfort him.  The thief knelt beside the boy, turning his shaking form and wrapping it in his long arms.  Ryou shivering seemed to quiet, as he curled into his yami's embrace.  

"I'm sorry," the boy murmured finally, chocolate eyes blinking open.  Bakura looked down at his lighter half, an eyebrow raised.  "You were only trying to protect me," the hikari explained.  "I don't know what…" Bakura placed a finger to the boy's lips, quieting him.  Ryou blinked, frowning sadly.  "You must think I'm useless," he murmured.

"I don't think you're useless Ryou.  I should have expected something like this to happen," the thief confessed, resting his chin on the boy's head.  Ryou's expression grew more confused.  "You were right, when you told me that I felt different than the feelings you remembered.  On more than one occasion I took over your body by force.  I didn't have a body of my own then."  Ryou nodded, understanding but knowing there was more to his reaction…

"It's not that really, it's…" Before Ryou could finish, his soul room was jolted, sending them tumbling.  Bakura peaked out through the eyes of Ryou's body, cursing at what he saw.  The shield that Ishtal had taken over was crumbling fast, black web-like cracks forming in the surface.  Seto seemed to have his hands full directing blasts of that strange ice-blue power at the remarkably quick wraiths.

"Go," the thief told Ryou.  He would have to ask what his hikari had meant to say later.  "I'll follow you."  Ryou nodded, returning to consciousness.  He found himself in Malik's arms, concerned violet eyes staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Ryou nodded in answer as Bakura appeared at the hikari's sides.

"Damn don't these creatures ever quit?' he snarled, releasing a burst of shadow magic at one of the wraiths.  It dodged, hitting the shield with it's own powers.  Ishtal winced, his face pale and sweating.

"Can't… hold…"  The cracks were growing, glowing white as they splintered across the shadows.

"Ishtal!"  The shield shattered at Malik's frantic cry, sending the tanned yami flying backwards.  Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou protectively as the wraiths edged closer.  They knew their prey was weakening.  Malik pointed the Sennen Rod at his unconscious yami, allowing the spirit to return to his item.  Bakura and Seto settled in front of the two hikaris.  

Malik's eyes darted about, searching for a possible escape.  It was useless.  They weren't getting out of here.  There was nowhere around them to hide.  Still, he couldn't break his promise to protect the younger hikari in his arms… not again…  

"Don't you dare think I'm leaving you," Ryou hissed, catching on to Malik's thoughts from the darting of the boy's eyes and his frantic expression.  The pale hikari's yami blinked, shocked at the determination in his, from what he remembered, passive hikari.  Malik's face was blank.  

"Ryou…" his voice held a warning tone.  Ryou glared up at him.  

"You never failed Malik, don't you dare think it, especially not now.  There was nothing you could have done then," he told the blonde firmly.  "You're my best friend, my brother in every sense of the word but blood.  Don't you dare think I'd leave you behind, even if you made me."  

A thin smile passed over Bakura's lips.  His hikari, the one who had for so long been hiding beneath his mask of frail passivity, was finally returning.  It was something he remembered only briefly.  The hikari that had died long before Bakura came to him with the ring, the Ryou that had died with his mother and sister so very long ago.  Despite all the pain of this dark world, Ryou's light shown brighter than even Bakura remembered.

"If you insist on staying, Yadounshi," the thief murmured, a smirk on his lips.  "Then keep your head about you.  Not that you could escape anyway."  Ryou nodded to him, his eyes firm.

"Alright then!"  Seto leapt at the nearest wraith, ducking its claws and shooting blasts of his blue magic at the creature.  The second wraith screamed, going after Bakura, who ducked and rolled away, dodging the wraith and waiting for an opening.  The true battle had now begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's notes: Ah, another chapter done.  Maybe next time they'll actually make it to the main safe house. ^_~  These things write themselves I swear!

Seto: *rolls his eyes* No, the muses write these things… don't deny your input.

*grins*  Ah yes, Arien, Aria and Diedra have oh so much fun helping me think up what to do to you next *evil smirk*

Seto: *shudders* I fear to think…

Please review, I still need to know what you think on the Otogi/Isis or Otogi/Honda idea! ^_^  Thank you for the support thus far!


	9. Arrival

Dark Crimson Night: Arrival

Author's note: Hello all, sorry this has been taking so long.  I've hit kind of a slump.  Don't worry though, I do plan to finish this story.  I've been attacked by other plot bunnies and this one's been lazy…

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. 

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, and Ishtal/Malik… others are still to come. ^_~

Disclaimer: I give up… seriously, if you don't get that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh by now…. *sighs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Screeches and loud cries echoed through the crumbling streets as Bakura and Seto faced off against the twin pair of wraith sent by the dark one to destroy them.  Malik had joined the fray as well and was currently back-to-back with Bakura, lashing out with the knives the kleptomaniac yami had swiped from Seto's apartment.  Shadow magic was forgotten, there wasn't time to create a spell with the wraiths attacking them at incredible speed.

Seto himself occupied the second wraith, pushing it back with his ice blue magic.  Sweat dripped off the brunette's forehead, running through his eyes.  He was tiring quickly… too quickly.  A loud yell echoed through the streets as a piece of debris sailed by, hitting the wraith's shoulder.  The creature let out an enraged hiss, temporarily distracted by the thrower.  Ryou gulped and dove as the wraith launched itself at him. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Seto spun a more powerful attack spell and hurled it before the wraith had a chance to react.  The scent of charred flesh and a pained cry sounded around them.  The wraith hissed in pain, eyeing its charred side, wing and arm.  Seto didn't know what hit him next.  A wave of tainted magic threw him back into a near by building.  He winced at the popping sound in his shoulder, grimacing as the world went dark…

"Seto!"  Malik spun in time to see Ryou leap out onto the half-burned wraith's back, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck as the being raised its still good arm, poison dripping off it's claws.  The blonde didn't think.  He palmed the knife he was using and threw.  Both Bakura and the wraith he was fending off froze at the blood curdling scream.  

Malik breathed a short sigh of relief as Ryou leapt and rolled, nimbly avoiding the wraith's body as it fell to the ground, stilled by the knife protruding from its forehead.  A second scream startled Malik, and he spun again only to see the Ring's spirit slump to the crumbling cement, a deep wound in his back.  Apparently the stunned wraith he had been fighting had recovered much quicker than the thief.  Its dark eyes glowed red with vengeful anger as it stepped forward, its tail lashing back and forth.

"Bakura!"  Ryou caught the pale boy before he could attack the remaining wraith and held him back.

"Use the Ring," the blonde murmured.  "He's already dead, he can't die again."  Golden light flashed and the thief's body faded.  Ryou touched the Ring about his neck, smiling slightly as he felt the spirit's presence within.  Malik bit his lip, his eyes darting about.  His own knife was still sunken into the skull of the one dead wraith, too far away for him to reach.  They could try to run for it, but they still needed Seto, they couldn't leave him.  Now Bakura's dagger…  The blonde glanced at Ryou, who nodded in understanding.

"I'll distract him," the pale boy murmured.

"Damn reckless albino," the Egyptian smirked.  Ryou sent him a mock glare, his eyes alight. 

"Just get him."  With that, the silver-haired boy leapt at the wraith, dodging nimbly away from the poisoned claws while muttering under his breath about his decided lack of sanity.  He could sense pained movement from the Ring, and surprise as well as worry from the spirit within.  Ryou's brown eyes narrowed.  He had to concentrate.  If he didn't…

The wraith's tail lashed out, too fast to see and threw him into the wall of another building.  The boy grimaced, his face contorting with pain as the wraith came closer.  He was sure a few bones at least were broken.

"Ryou!"  The silver-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut at Malik's call.  His arm was numb and he didn't think he could move.  *Malik!*  Ryou's eyes shot open as an indescribable surge of power shot past him.  He met the wraith's glowing eyes, staring in shock as the creature began to dissolve, melting into dust.  Beyond the destroyed being stood Malik, one hand outstretched, gasping for breath.  The blonde stumbled over to him, slumping to his knees next to the pale hikari.

"Malik…" Ryou's voice was full of wonder as he brushed a lack of sweaty, matted hair from the blonde's face with his good hand.  Carefully, Malik lifted Ryou's battered body from the base of the wall.  His eyes were wide with confusion and relief.  "How did you…" Malik shook his head, silencing Ryou. 

"I have no idea.  I was scared… I panicked.  Then I felt it and…"

"Thank you," Ryou murmured, sighing as he rested against Malik.  He was so tired…  A low groan from across the street caught the boys' attention as Seto pulled himself out of the debris.  He limped over to them, holding his left arm steady against his side.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked.  "What happened?"  Malik smiled tiredly and relayed the events that had happened while Seto was unconscious.  Seto just stared at him in disbelief.

"You never told us you could use magic," Ryou murmured, before the former CEO could ask Malik anything.  The pale boy's eyes were drooping as the excitement from the battle faded.  Seto frowned, looking at his own hands.

"I've been teaching myself since…." He stopped, flinching.  "I was a priest in my past life.  I just started with spells and it… developed."  Malik nodded, noting that this wasn't the most comfortable topic for the blue-eyed man.

"How far is it to the safe house?" the blonde asked, changing the subject.  Seto shrugged, looking around them.

"A few miles.  Can you make it?" Malik nodded, shifting Ryou in his arms.  The pale hikari was barely conscious, blood trickling from a shallow wound in his shoulder from when he was thrown.

"I can make it," Malik answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jou paced back and forth outside the entrance to the main safe house, his amber eyes full of worry.  Yami's face was solemn, his eyes searching the area for their missing comrades.  They should have been there by now… had something happened?

"Come on Seto… where are you?" Jou murmured.

"They'll make it Jou," Yami told him, attempting to reassure the blonde.  "Seto won't fail."  Jou sighed.  The sounds of feet stumbling over loose stone startled the blonde.  His head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight.  There, stumbling towards them was Seto, Ryou's slim form slung over his right shoulder and an exhausted Malik staggering along behind him.  

"Seto!" Jou leapt towards them, followed by Yami who lifted Ryou from Seto's shoulder as Jou threw his arms around the tall brunette.

"I'm alright Jou," Seto murmured, petting the blonde's hair.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes concerned.

"Wraiths," Malik answered him, slumping to the ground.  His legs had given out and he had no intention of trying to stand.

"How did you get away?" Jou asked.  "Where are Ishtal and Bakura?"

"We had to fight them off," Seto answered, grimacing as Jou accidentally hit his bad shoulder.  "The yami's will be alright.  They're resting in the items."

"We should get out of the open," Yami remarked.  Jou nodded, releasing Seto and stepping up to the door.  He twisted the handle and knocked, waiting impatiently for an answer.  The door creaked open, Honda's brown eyes and a second pair of violet-gray eyes gazed up at him.

"You guys alright?" the brunette asked, recognizing Jou.  The blonde nodded.

"For now.  Let us down."  Honda swung the old door open, his eyes widening as Ryou was handed down to him.  Next, Yami helped Malik to stand and climb down into the dark hideaway before he hopped down himself.  Jou helped Seto follow, before entering and closing the door behind him.  A lamp flickered, lighting the entranceway.  

"Nii-san?"  Yami's eyes widened.

"Mokuba?" he asked.  The ebony haired boy nodded, flashing the dark spirit a mischievous grin.  Unlike his brother, Mokuba had grown up to the age of a young adult and was now just a head shorter than his older brother.  He'd grown his shaggy midnight hair long to mid-back and wore it tied and out of his face except for a few messy wisps that escaped the tie.  His grayish eyes still twinkled with innocent mirth, but also with the hidden knowledge and fire of one who knew what he fought for.  The boy's eyes lit up and he grinned at his brother.

"You did it!" he exclaimed excitedly.  "You really did it Seto!"

"That's not all we did," Jou grinned at the boy, nodding to the two hikari's nearby.  Malik waved tiredly, not really in the mood for drawn out introductions.

"Sorry if I don't remember you," the blonde muttered, sensing that he had met the boy before, probably in his past life.  The ebony haired boy laughed.

"I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother," the boy told him.  "That's Honda."  Malik looked up at the brunette and smiled wryly.  Honda shrugged and nodded to him, his arms occupied with Ryou's unconscious body.

"Kaiba, Otogi came back a few hours ago as well."  The blue-eyed brunette raised one eyebrow.

"Yugi was with him."  Yami's eyes shot wide, as did Honda's.  The dark spirit jumped at the brunette, hope and surprise coloring his face.

"He's here?  Yugi's here?  He's safe?"  Honda shrugged.

"Apparently.  I didn't know that was him that Otogi brought in until now," he answered.

"He's fine," Mokuba answered.  "A little confused of course, but fine.  You'll see him tonight."  Yami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yokata…"  Jou grinned at the group, his face relaxed now that they were safe in the underground hide out.

"Come on, let's get you settled in.  Then we can grab some dinner!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A light knock on the door woke Yugi from his light slumber.  Rubbing his violet eyes the small boy tumbled out of his makeshift bed and hobbled over to the door.  Otogi stood there, just out side the door, grinning at him.

"Nice nap?" the emerald-eyed man asked.  Yugi nodded, smiling at him.

"What's going on?" he asked, hiding a yawn.  Otogi grinned wryly.

"It's time for dinner.  I came to get you," he answered.  Yugi nodded and stepped out of the room, brushing his clothing to straiten it somewhat and closing the door behind him.

"Alright."  Otogi turned and started to lead him through the tunnels.  Yugi watched the hall carefully, looking for any sign of a landmark that he could use to find his way back to his room.

"There are marks at the juncture of every hall telling you which tunnel leads where," Otogi told him, as they came to a cross of two halls.  "See."  The man pointed to a small metal impression of a strange figure with a staff and a tall pointy hat.  The creature was oddly familiar, somehow.  Otogi grinned as he watched Yugi's face.  "Shizuka and Mokuba made them awhile back.  They're modeled after an old game called Duel Monsters.  You'll probably hear more about it later.  You'll love the game."  Yugi blinked and shrugged glancing back at the figure on the wall, before continuing to follow Otogi onward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

A dull moan broke the calmed silence.  Deep brown eyes blinked open, staring into the darkness above.  Ryou groaned as he sat up, his entire body aching.  The wound on his shoulder had been bandaged though the bleeding had stopped long ago.  

Glancing around, the pale boy found himself in a small, darkened room.  A small old table sat in the corner with a wooden chair pushed into it.  Ryou himself was seated on an old mattress covered with tattered but clean blankets.  

The boy smiled.  He hadn't had a place to stay like this for a long time.  Reaching to the side, his hand brushed something soft but solid.  He turned to find the Ring's spirit asleep beside him.  The pale spirit was lying on his stomach, bandages wrapping his back where the wraith had struck him.  A knock at the door made Ryou jump.

"Who is it?" he called nervously, stepping off the bed and wincing at his bruised joints.  Opening the door cautiously, Ryou was surprised to find a pretty redheaded young woman smiling back at him.

"Hi," she spoke, her voice light and cheerful.  "I'm Shizuka, Jou's younger sister.  I came to show you and your yami to dinner."

"How long have we been here?" Ryou jumped at his other's voice.  Bakura smirked at the look of surprise on his hikari's face.  His back was hunched slightly and he hadn't bothered to pull on a shirt.  Ryou found himself blushing lightly at the sight.  Shizuka giggled, catching Ryou's attention before he became more embarrassed.  

"Nice to see you again," she laughed.  Ryou blinked.

"You know her?" he asked his yami.  Bakura shrugged, wincing as the wound on his back shifted.

"You do too… or you did."  He grinned at the redhead.  "Last time I saw you, you were three inches shorter and terrified of me."  Shizuka only laughed.

"Half a century can change a person," she answered.  Ryou just stared at her, while his yami nodded, rolling his eyes knowingly.

"You're…" Ryou blushed in embarrassment.  "I'm sorry, it's just… you look…"

"I haven't aged since I turned 18," the redhead told them.  "You'll get used to it, Ryou-kun."  The pale hikari frowned at the familiar suffix, then smiled.

"Thanks."  Bakura snorted at the two.

"Come on," he said.  "This whole physical body thing is making me hungry for the first time in 3000 years."  Ryou and Shizuka laughed, eyes bright with mirth.

"Follow me."  With that, Shizuka led them off towards the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  Next chapter, the reunion!!!  Ah, this'll be fun.  We get to see all the characters that haven't shown up yet. ^_^

Yami: *winces* Do I have to see Anzu?

Yugi: *smirks and nudges Yami*  Oh, come on… she's not that bad. *snickers*

Yami: Says you… She doesn't half stalk you…

Yugi: Poor baby…

*sweatdrops*  Eh… anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one, don't plan on a quick update though, I warn you.  Don't forget to review. ^_^        


	10. Reunion

Dark Crimson Night: Reunion

Author's note: And now, the reunion.

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, death, blood, mass destruction, lots of dark things and who knows what else at this point. Also, because the quick-edit program won't take the stars I used for thoughts anymore, I'm using slash marks= /thought/

Pairings: Well… Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, and Ishtal/Malik… others are still to come.

Disclaimer: /crosses arms and pouts/ I'm not doing these anymore… you already should get the drift…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami paced nervously outside of the room Jou had led him too. The blond himself was watching with a mildly amused expression, entertained by the spirit's unusual behavior.

"Calm down Yami," he said. "It'll be fine." Yami frowned. He stopped and glanced at the blonde.

"What if…"

"Yugi might not remember his past," Jou's voice was unconcerned. "But I'm sure he'll recognize you." Yami sighed.

"I haven't seen him in so long."

"Then get your ass in there and see him!" Yami's head jerked up to see Bakura snickering at him, his own hikari and Shizuka behind his tall form.

"Nee-chan!" Shizuka ran to Jou and gave the blonde a tight hug. Jou returned the affectionate gesture, hugging his sister back and smiling broadly.

"Shall we introduce them?" Shizuka nodded and reached for the door handle. Ryou frowned, biting his lip and rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You'll be fine," Bakura murmured to him. "Even if I don't really trust these people, they always had an affection for you." Ryou smiled and nodded, twisting a lock of hair behind his ear. Shizuka smiled and at Jou's nod, swung the door open. As they entered the room, Yami immediately found himself pulled into a tight hug by a familiar brunette.

"Anzu?" he asked, blinking. The blue-eyed girl looked up with a huge smile.

"Welcome back Yami!" She had grown a bit, over the years and her hair now fell to her shoulders and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her blue eyes still held much of the cheerful friendliness she had possessed years ago. She released him finally, so he could see the rest of the room's inhabitants.

"Nice to see you too," another familiar feminine voice laughed. Yami turned around to meet the speaker, a confident smile on his face.

"You look good Mai," he told her. The blonde winked, holding up a mug of heated liquid in salute.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning around. Yami chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm. Mai's long hair had been cut a little below her chin and eyes twinkled with a timeless light that all of her companions had seemed to gain from their extended years of life. She still had her usual affinity for violet leather, though her clothing was much more practical, probably from necessity, than it had been in the past.

"I like it," Yami said with a nod. Mai winked at him, before glancing around. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, don't tell me Bakura's actually acting civil!" She let out a laugh. Yami couldn't help but grin as he spotted the pale spirit. He was leaning against a wall, his eyes focused on his hikari. Ryou himself was talking happily with Honda. Yami could see Anzu making her way over to the tombrobber, a cheerful smile on her face.

"She's asking for trouble," Yami muttered, nodding towards the brunette. "He's acting civil, but he never liked public gatherings." Mai nodded and tugged on his arm.

"Then shall we rescue him?" she asked with a grin. Yami rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for the tombrobber." Mai only grinned and dragged him over to where the pale spirit was standing, his eye twitching as he exerted all his self control to not slap the brunette girl next to him.

"I'm so surprised you're here!" Anzu was talking rapidly. "I mean, I thought you'd be hiding in your room still. I'm surprised you came in with Ryou too, I thought you too didn't get along, I mean… Even if he's been reborn I didn't think you'd get along very well anyway so…"

"Anzu, I think Shizuka wanted to talk to you," Mai told the girl, noting Bakura's twitching eye. The brunette stopped and looked around the room, spotting the redhead who had seated herself on the couch.

"Oh, alright. See you around Bakura." She left quickly, missing the pale yami's deadly glare.

"You should have just let me kill her," the thief growled. "Who the hell does she think she is? She knows absolutely noting about Ryou and me!" Yami frowned at Anzu's retreating back. What she had said had been uncalled for, but honestly, what did the spirit expect?

"You never gave us a reason to think otherwise in the past," the crimson-eyed spirit stated calmly.

"And you never took the time to learn otherwise." Bakura pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where Malik and Ishtal had just entered the room at Seto's heels. Mai frowned.

"You guys were a little judgmental of him back then," she murmured. "You gave nearly every one a chance, including Malik who came closer to killing you that Bakura ever did, even me who couldn't see past her own self interest and vanity. The only person you never really gave a chance, was him. You even had trouble trusting Ryou back then. Sadly, it turns out that he was telling the truth all along."

"How did you know?" Yami asked. Mai shrugged.

"Did you know Ryou kept a diary?" she asked. Yami shook his head. "We found it after you guys were… taken. Everything was in there, from when he first received the Ring, to the day he died. Not once did it mention Bakura ever lifting a hand to him. I never could figure out, why you were so hard on Bakura."

"We have a history," Yami stated coolly.

"Should that matter, 3000 years in the future?" Mai asked him.

"He came after me," was Yami's reply.

"He probably had a good reason for hating you so much," Mai told him. "Hatred that deep… it doesn't come from nothing. But he seems to be past it now. You should give him a chance. Or are you no better than him, for holding a grudge?" With that the blonde waltzed off, leaving Yami in a state of shock. Had he really been so hard on the thief? Was there really a reason behind the white haired yami's psychotic anger? Had he ever even bothered to try and find out?

Yami's thoughts were put on hold as the final members of this underground crew entered the room. The spirit's crimson eyes widened. There, walking deftly behind a smirking Otogi, was the small hikari he had been longing for so long.

"Yugi!" With a shout, he ran to the boy and swept him up into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth. The violet-eyed boy blinked in shock as he felt those warm arms around him. They were so familiar. When Yami finally put him down, Yugi couldn't help but stare into those compelling crimson eyes.

"Who…" Yami's eyes creased. He knew Yugi wouldn't remember him.. but still. The small boy blinked again, staring into his eyes. "Yami…" The dark spirit stared at him in shock.

"You… you remember?" Yugi shook his head.

"No… not really. But I remember feelings… your eyes… I know them. They make me feel safe," he replied. Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy once more.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Off to the side, Bakura smiled sadly at the duo. Ryou would never have welcomed him like that, not after what had happened in the past. Ishtal too, seemed nervous at the display of affection. Though Malik was beside him, leaning his head on his darker's chest, there was still some sadness there at the memories that were flooding by. A thin arm wrapped around Bakura's waist, causing him to look up.

"They look so happy," Ryou murmured, snuggling against his yami. Bakura smiled at the boy.

"I only wish I had deserved such a welcome," he murmured. "I was such a fool." Ryou smiled at him.

"You may have been a fool, yami. But you were kind, in your own way." Bakura blinked, frowning at the boy.

"Have you remembered something?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"I remember once, a long time ago, you sacrificed your victory to protect me despite the odds," he murmured. "I remember a great red dragon looming over me, Yami was yelling. Malik had told you it was the way to win, to use me as a shield. You were certain Yami would never attack me.

"But Yami couldn't afford to loose either. You stepped in at the last moment. Even if it was small, and if it was because you needed my body, you still saved me. My body wouldn't have died you know, only my mind. Then you would have been left the only conscious within my body, without my mind to resist you. But you still saved me."

Bakura stared at the boy. That memory… he hadn't realized that he was really saving the boy himself. He knew he would had been lost without Ryou's body. But really… had he been protecting something more?

"I don't remember that," Malik said with a frown. Bakura sighed, glancing at Ishtal. The tanned yami's eyes were haunted at the memories that time drew up.

"You will, eventually. Just remember something Malik, when you do remember it. What your own yami did then… you forgave him." Ishtal's eyes squeezed shut. "It was a difficult time, for both of you, and I made it no better. Just remember that Ishtal was trying to protect you, no matter how twisted his logic may seem." Malik glanced up at his yami, noticing the pained expression on his face.

"If I forgave you once, Ishtal… I can do it again. It can't be worse than what I've seen in this world," he murmured, brushing the tanned yami's cheek. Ishtal's eyes opened. He stared down at the boy.

"Hikari…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anzu watched in astonishment from the other side of the room. Bakura… had she said something wrong to him?

"You were kind of being a bitch," Mai told him, noticing her gaze. Anzu glared back at the taller blonde.

"You know just as well as I do that Bakura was an evil fiend back then," she snapped. Mai glanced at her, her eyes level.

"Do I now?" she asked. "How much did we ever know of him, or of his relationship with Ryou?" Anzu froze.

"Nothing."

"Exactly." Mai let out a sigh. "Between you and Yami, that guy has no chance of trusting any of us. Whether you like it or not, we need him if we're going up against the Dark One." Anzu frowned.

"I guess I'll try," she said.

"See that you do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what now?" was the first question out of Jou's mouth the second they sat down for dinner. A few annoyed looks and others that appeared more emotionless turned towards him, but no one spoke. They were lost in their own thoughts, now that their long lost companions had been returned. It was the question on every one's mind. /What now?/

"I'm not sure," Seto answered the blonde quietly. "We've spent so much time on trying to find _them_… have we ever given a thought to where we go from here?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" The two looked up from their quiet conversation to see Bakura watching them coldly. His russet brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance and impatience and also a small hint of anger.

"What is obvious about it?" Seto replied, his own expression solemn. "The most direct course of action should be to plan our attack on _him_… but exactly how do you suggest we go about that?"

"I don't care about your plans," the thief hissed. "I'll go after him on my own if I have to. I owe him… and I won't let your plans interfere!"

"Please don't fight," Yugi asked softly. He let out a sigh, before looking at the two calmly. "Please. I don't really know what's going on. All I know is that _he_ has been in control of this world for decades. How can anyone beat someone that strong on their own?"

"A direct attack would be useless…" Yami spoke up, fingers gripping his chin thoughtfully. Bakura glared at the former pharaoh.

"Do you expect me to just sit here?" he snapped.

"Thief wants revenge for white hikari?" A few surprised gazes turned to Ishtal. The blonde yami smiled almost childishly at them, meeting Bakura's impatient anger with an amused, challenging eye. "Will a clean strike be enough?" Bakura sat back with a devious smile of his own.

"No…" his eyes glittered maliciously. "A simple clean strike will _not_ do."

Throughout this conversation, Ryou and Malik watched their dark counterparts carefully, Ryou with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't really know whether to be embarrassed or flattered," he confided in Malik. Malik laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. Lavender eyes narrowed as he turned away. /All this talk of revenge… I won't ask why. Anyone in this world has enough reason to want revenge on _him_./ Malik's thoughts turned to the events of earlier… when they had been attacked by the shadow wraiths. He glanced down at his hands. /What was that power… /he wondered. /It felt like something was being drawn out of me… but there was more… it felt… hot…/ He looked up at the others, their conversation continuing along the lines it had been on. /Could the answer be right in front of us?/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Can you tell I got road-blocked?

Bakura: Yes….


End file.
